1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spacer, more particularly to a spacer which is adapted to be mounted on a windshield wiper so as to position and space apart the windshield wiper from a windshield of a car when the windshield wiper is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional windshield wiper is usually mounted on the windshield of a car and is urged by a wiper arm to abut against the windshield for wiping rain water therefrom. The windshield wiper includes a wiper blade seat mounted pivotally on the wiper arm, and an elongated wiper blade disposed on and attached to the wiper blade seat. The wiper blade is formed with an elongated wiper blade rubber element which abuts against the windshield such that when left unattended or unused for a relatively long period of time, dirt may accumulate on the windshield and the rubber element. When actuated, the rubber element may cause scratches on the windshield, thereby resulting in poor visibility through the windshield.